


Just a touch, just a kiss

by akfanficlove



Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dalton AU, Dalton Academy, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Porn With Plot, Possessive!Sebastian, Smut, Touching, but they don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Basically a little bit of smut with a little bit of fluff and plot because I really wanted to try my hand at writing something like that 😄A.k.a. Blaine and Sebastian making out for the first time because Blaine is finally able to touch. Slightly possesive!Sebastian towards the end.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryans universe, I'm just playing in it. Written for Seblaine Week 2020 – Friends with Benefits. Explicit just to be safe because I played around with gifs.  
> Also placed in my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-verse after particularly heated dancing on a celebration-party.

Blaine’s head hits the wooden door. Hard. So hard he gasps in pain but then he forgets the pain and literally melts into the kiss. He hardly feels a hand reaching around his waist to grab a door knob that’s poking in his back so that he has to arch it a little. He just feels that suddenly the firm wall behind him gives away and he and Sebastian stumble into the room, kissing messily, urgently, just like the teenage boys they are.

The room is dark except the moon shining through the big windows of the Dalton dorm room that is a little bigger than his, with less posters on the walls and more books on the shelves. Not that he would notice. He is far too consumed in the way Sebastian manages to grab at his tie _and_ cradle his face _and_ shut the door with his foot _and_ kiss him like he’s the most desirable thing on this planet. _Though maybe_ , he thinks, _to Sebastian he is._ Has been since “Uptown girl”.

He lets Sebastian guide him and lands on the bed with an “Oof!” before he feels Sebastian straddle his hips and tug at Blaine’s tie again to make him sit up a bit for a kiss. It shouldn’t be sexy how it’s getting harder to breath when Sebastian starts rolling the tie around the fingers of his right hand until they reach the tight knot but here he is, panting when Sebastian releases his lips to smirk down on him.

There’s something mischievous dancing in his eyes and, _wow_ , his eyes are, like, _so green_ and, like, _so pretty_ and _get yourself together, Anderson!_

It’s just that this is so close to what he fantasized about late at night back then when he knew he shouldn’t. Shouldn’t think that way, shouldn’t give in to touch himself, shouldn’t whisper “yes” and “oh fuck” and a name that’s forbidden because it’s not _Kurt_ and he felt guilty after he was comingdown again, wiping himself clean with his face scrunched in disgust.

But no more. Blaine closes his eyes and lets Sebastian take the lead.

No more forbiddance of a name, so he moans it – _loud_ – when he feels him move on top of him, Sebastian eventually losing his shirt and tie.

He gasps it when he opens his eyes to a half-naked body covered in freckles and birthmarks he can’t wait to count with his fingertips.

He whispers it when this boy leans down to kiss him and suddenly the air changes from urgent and desperate to sensual and almost sweet. “Sebastian…” He sounds in awe because _he is_ , because he can finally touch, can finally feel without feeling guilty. He loved Kurt - that’s why he felt guilty - but he thinks he loves this, too.

_He’s breathtaking._ Long lashes are fanning over flushed cheeks and Sebastian can’t help himself and leans down for a slow kiss. He feels something click inside of him but brushes it off as the sensation that he finally touches Blaine Anderson and nothing more. Because he is, indeed, breathtaking.

When Blaine came back to Dalton, it was a little awkward at first. Sebastian trying desperately not to step on his toes, Blaine trying to heal a heart broken by a boy Sebastian can’t even take seriously. And then, gentle, kind, ray of sunshine Blaine Anderson snapped at him so hard once during Warbler practice. Blaine had messed up his steps again and it took every ounce of self-control for Sebastian to keep his mouth shut but, apparently, it was obvious on his face. When Blaine saw him biting his lips, he stopped dead in his tracks, his confused look turning into a frown, his eyes angry.

“If you’ve got something to say, Smythe, just say it and stop looking at me like I just offended the Queen.” Sebastian shook his head, he didn’t trust his mouth. And then all hell broke loose.

“I’m sick and tired of you treating me like I’m a delicate little flower, Sebastian!”, Blaine yelled. Sebastian had never heard him yell, ever, and it was terrifying.

"I was hurting, yes, I had every right to, but I am not broken. I was in pieces, but I picked myself up again and all of you guys helped me glue myself back together. I’m not gonna cry if you criticize me or make a joke on my expense or mention words like ‘date’, ‘love’ or even ‘Kurt’. Hell, when I mentioned that this girl was wearing the same scarf Kurt has, you politely nodded and told me the color complimented his eyes. _Really, Sebastian?_ I’m done with you pretending I’m not alright, so what is wrong with you and can you please stop it?”

With that, Blaine turned on his heels, stormed out of the common room, left behind some dumb folded Warblers and a Sebastian that – for the first time in his life – didn’t know what to say. Blaine Warbler, king of Dalton, had officially returned.

After that, Sebastian and Blaine had started something that was on the verge of _friendship_ , turning into something _a little more_ over coffee dates and a few honest conversations very late at night when they both couldn’t sleep and then, Blaine's birthday party and their Nationals win. And now, here they are, more than _a little more_ but less than, yeah what, _boyfriends_? _Ridiculous, Sebastian doesn’t do boyfriends, okay?_ Though maybe, for Blaine he might be willing to try…

Sebastian shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He looks down and focuses on Blaine who tries his best to unbutton his shirt, his tie askew and the patch of skin he sees already flushed. He always wondered when he saw Blaine blush so prettily after one of his not-so-hidden-very-in-the-face-innuendos how far down the blush goes. _Looks like it’s going all the way down._ Sebastian grabs at Blaine’s pants, undoes his button and zipper before tugging them down as best as he can, one hand sliding over Blaine’s ass, the other caressing his torso. _Oh dear gods…_

As soon as all the buttons are done, Blaine practically rips the shirt off of his body when he realizes that Sebastian is fumbling with his pants. What started with a necessary stroke over his butt to get rid of his pants turns into shameless groping and touching and _damn, it really feels good to be desired like that._ He sees it in Sebastian’s dark eyes, pupils wide with want and he kind of revels in how much Sebastian seems to worship his body.

He feels feather light kisses on his neck, fingers drawing random patterns on his belly and he really has some difficulties comparing this to his other experiences with another boy. With Kurt, everything was careful and gentle and loving. With Sebastian, it’s like his skin is on fire, it tingles where Sebastian touches him and things like his not-so-toned belly don’t matter anymore when Sebastian kisses and nips up and down his upper body so that Blaine writhes with how beautiful and precious he makes him feel.

Whatever this tuns out to be with Sebastian, it’s not love, Blaine decides, not now. Love felt steady and secure but it never ever felt like _that_ , like heat pooling in his stomach and _oh dear gods, he’s not gonna last_ and _shit!_ Blaine’s back arches off the mattress when he feels Sebastian take the head of his cock in his mouth and his brain stops forming whole sentences, just _wet!_ and _hot!_ and _tight!_ and it makes him feel dizzy.

"Seb, I... you need... I can't...", he tries to form sentences but his mind keeps blanking.

He tangles his fingers in Seb's hair, holds tight and just allows himself to feel. Feel the arm that's holding down his hips, feel the skillful swipes of a tongue and a little bit of pressure from hollowed cheeks, feels a familiar heat knotting in his stomach when suddenly, Sebastian releases him and rolls him over.

A whining sound leaves him mouth. _He was so close_ , he thinks he might cry.

"Shhh, I got you", he hears Sebastian whisper in his ear before he trails down his body again with kisses and Blaine wonders what he's doing when, _oh fuck_ , his body tenses because a tongue licks over his hole. _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, that's new._ Blaine burries his face in Sebastian's pillow and moans. Kurt never did that, found it dirty and somehow Blaine understood but Sebastian's obviously has no business with being a little messy. Blaine cries in pleasure when he pushes his tongue past the ring of muscles, he thinks he can see the nerve endings in his head explode. He grinds down, can't decide if he wants to chase after Sebastian's tongue or rut against the matress for some friction. He turns and lifts his head, needs some air, needs to breath and he looks over his shoulder and meets Sebastian's eyes.

Next thing he knows, everything turns white.

Sebastian nearly comes at the sight of Blaine’s face when the orgasm hits him, such an utter image of bliss and a little surprised that he didn't last longer, but _that would be embarrassing_ – not that Blaine was in any kind of state to notice. His hand trails down from where he had been stroking and a probably bruising Blaine’s ass just because he _could_. He grabs himself, stroking without any finesse but it gets the job done and he comes all over his hand and his sheets, head falling forward, landing on Blaine’s back where he smells intoxicatingly like vanilla and sweat and sex.

When his heart rate has calmed down enough that he doesn’t feel like it’s beating out of his ribcage, he slowly lifts his head, smiling lazily up at Blaine before he leans over towards the nightstand, grabbing tissues and gently wiping himself, his bed and Blaine as clean as he can. He tosses the tissues in the general direction of the trash can and scrambles up to lay down next to Blaine.

Before he knows it, Blaine turns around, nestling his head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, his left arm and leg wrapping around his body. He doesn’t cuddle after sex, never. But again, for Blaine he might make an exception. “You okay?” he mumbles into the mess of curls broken free from the gel Blaine still insists on using (although he toned that down a lot so that he looks more like the poster boy Blaine in the Warbler group picture Sebastian saw on his first day at Dalton).

Hazel eyes snap open and look up at him, satisfied, tired, gentle. “Yeah…”, he hears Blaine whisper.

“Sleep?”, he asks, and Blaine just nods. It looks like he wants to nuzzle back into Sebastian’s side, but something stops him. His eyes turn uncertain and vulnerable, shifting between Sebastian’s face and the door.

“Should I…?” – “Stay”, Sebastian says. He never lets boys stay, never, and they haven't really talked about what they are now, but it doesn't matter, for Blaine Anderson he breaks another of his rules.

Blaine just smiles and grabs the blanket from under their bodies, wrapping it around them so that only their heads are visible. It’s strange how Blaine seems to fit into his body like a puzzle piece, but Sebastian doesn’t allow himself to dwell on that thought for too long.

He slings an arm around Blaine’s waist.

He also doesn’t think about how the sudden urge to hold this beautiful boy and protect him from the world suddenly overwhelms him. That he doesn’t want anyone else to see the look on Blaine’s face when he comes, to touch his smooth skin, to even look at him.

 _Just friends_ clearly don’t do what they just did, and he doesn't know what that makes them. Relationships that start with sex before the first date usually don't last long and _wait a minute, relationship?_ Sebastian sighs and pulls Blaine closer. The have to talk about it eventually but not now. So, what if he doesn’t want anyone – well, any boy – near Blaine? Blaine’s his and no one else’s. _Huh, okay, where did that come from?_


	2. Next work for #Dontyouwantmyteenagedream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can totally enjoy this work as a one-shot, but if you want the whole story: Check out my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

So, they spent the night together. Which is a euphemism for sex. God, he had sex with Sebastian Smythe! What does that mean?

(Also: There are pictures of a half-naked Grant Gustin in here, you're welcome.)

[Read the next work here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535391)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Seblaine week! If you want, find me on tumblr (akfanficlove), TikTok (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love to you <3
> 
> Also, I'm trying to make DYWMTD into a community story, so always check my Insta for some polls on how my story should progress.


End file.
